


swirling deadpools

by Night_shark_out



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Infatuation, Kid Fic, Love Confessions, M/M, Mpreg, Obsession, Protective Steve, Suicidal Thoughts, Superfamily (Marvel), Unrequited Love, deadpool loves spidey, peter is the son of steve and our beloved stark, steve is Peter mama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_shark_out/pseuds/Night_shark_out
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love Steve and Tony!<br/>But spidey and deadpool need to work things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. muscle king

Steve sat at the end of the stairs, picking through his locker that was set low to the ground in search of his favorite pair of gym shorts.

Fifth period was always hell as he changed in the locker room in front of all the other guys. The guys in the lockeroom would always touch him and stare at him (Even the ones that were straight) and the coach wouldn't do anything about it whenever he asked.

It was like he didn't even exist when it came to getting help. Half the time the teachers would tell him to fill out a bullying form that would never catch the principles attention (if he was lucky enough to get them to speak.)'

But at least no one remembered how small and fragile his body use to be, some of the kids that he saw throughout the day always commented on how highschool had changed him over the years. No one could give a rat's ass about how he was doing now, after so much time struggling with his depression and living under the rule of his father, (who was never home and spent most of his time away from home in war) and his mother (who was forever complaining about everything in life) he started to leave the house more often.

Steve began to spend time at gyms and hang out with friends at local recreation centers. Every year around the summer time he would have his mother sign him up for boot camp, just to get rid of him and, with much complaining and begging she always let him go.

Every year at camp was practically the same. Steve stood in line with the alphas, betas, omega and waited for the sergeant to make it to the field at dawn. Dawn meant that the sun was just barely out and it was pretty dark out so everyone was cautiously tip toeing to get to the field.

All rooms were bunks and cabins were carefully cleaned for examination and all bathrooms were scrubbed with as little as their bare hands And a tooth brush.

 

Nothing got dirty and there was nothing that got out of hand. No fights, no mishaps, no trouble. No body dared to meet the sargeants wrath and everyone kept their mouths shut and hands where he could see them.

 

All except Tony fucking Stark...

Tony was the camps bad boy, hot body, lots of money, snarky attitude. We're things that described Tony. He was the only soldier bold enough to test the sargeant and he was the only one that could get away with it. All because he was some billionaire science brat with lots of money and a rich family. He was a fucking genius and was raised to build and create. He was born for inspiration.

 

Steven could deny the fact that he was jealous of this, this kid was amazing. He had everything Steve could even dream of having but he was too confident in it, Tony was pampered while Steve had to work a second job just to help his single mother get by. They needed money for the rent and food and his suppressants. 

 

And if he didn't have money for suppressants he would need money for a baby so it was kinda a lose, lose situation.

 

Tony was an alpha, Steve was an omega. Steve could get pregnant, Tony couldn't. Simple.

 

Steve flinches at A Loud sound coming from behind him. The sound of a mans voice. 

 

"Well listen up, ass wipes!" The man shouted. Sergeant meichal. " today will be a long and agonizing day for those who cannot do exactly what is said, when said!" 

 

Sergeant miechal was in uniform, arms crossed behind his back and his greying hair smoothed back instead of cut short. He turned his back to cut his eyes at tony who stood at the end of the line. 

 

Everyone else did the same. 

 

Finally the glaring seemed to catch Tonys attention and he looked up at the rest of his team and sighed loudly.

"Oh, come off it!! I'm not even that bad!" He groaned and threw his hands into the air in frustration. 

 

Steve rolled his eyes, it was always Tony that ended up screwing up for the entire team when it came to things like this. 

Tony was always the one lagging behind, even behind the team of omegas or he'd be ahead of everyone.

 

We ran for hours after that. The whistle signaled for us to run and so we did, the omegas were better at the running but the alphas and betas aced the climbing. Steve and the other omegas got a free display of muscle as they climbed behind them. Steve was the first to make it down though...

Tony caught on to Steve trying to catch a glimpse at an alpha named Jason and called him out on it in front of the entire camp as they all made it to the bottom.

"Hey Steve!" He shouted louder than necessary, "I didn't know you had the hots for Jason here, you do know he has a girlfriend right?" Tony scoffed and huffed out a laugh. The rest of the guys, omegas and betas alike laughed along with him for a while making Steve and Jason blush furiously.

 

Steve knew that Jason had a girlfriend and that he was one hundred percent straight, or so he thinks. Steve crosses his arms over his muscular chest. 

 

"Guess again Anthony. You're just upset that Jason has a better body than you." The golden haired boy spat at him.

 

Steve was quite muscular for a omega, he had the chemical make up of an omega but the body of a beta. At least... His pale blue eyes shun in the sun light and his light, golden hair was swooped to the side so the his bangs never got into his face.

He didn't want acne.

 

Steven was respectable, kind, responsible and loyal. He was sweet, and caring, and smart, and helpful. But Steve had saw none of this in himself. Sure, he was alright looking in his mind, he was sorta okay when it came to people but never as good as the other omegas, he wasn't small and delicate like them or even really submissive. But Steve was wonderful house wife material, he could cook and clean and sew and sing and he could even fix small things like vases and sinks.

He wasn't as good as Tony stark, be couldn't build robots and make the cure for cancer but he could do everything he was told and hope that it was the best. 

 

"Oh, and that's all you care about, right omega? A strong and sturdy alpha to take care of you and fuck you when needed? Well that one's taken." Tony glared and crossed his arms over his chest. Things had quickly turned oh too serious for Steven. 

 

Most of the omegas glared at Tony or gave him odd looks and and the omegas looked towards the other alphas, well more like went back to oogling.

Steven rolled his eyes and turned on his heel. Where was the sergeant? He thought as he went out looking for him, some work would do them good. 

 

___

 

After finding the sergeant and having to do twenty sit ups and run throughout the coarse again before running twenty-five laps and doing a practice rescue using a mannequin, Steven was pooped.

 

He dragged his way into his room and into his bunk that he shared with an omega named Lucas.

 

Lucas had light brown hair and olive colored eyes, his skin was mocha and his alpha was named Bruce banner. One of Tony's friends. Luke and Steve layed up all night in the dark, well, until it was curfew and talked about how big a dick move Tony had made back then.

Luke had told Steve how good of an alpha Bruce was and all night commented on the things he loved about his tan alpha. Luke's dark green eyes shine whenever he talked about the alpha, making Steve want the same. 

Tony had this whole 'cute bad boy' Thing going on with his bed head hair and his dark brown eyes with his cocky smile. But Steve didn't like cocky, he hated Tony, Tony was a dick.

Steve was a sixteen year old boy who wanted to be mated already. 

 

He wanted the kids and the dotting husband and the dog and the house with the garden and the white picket fence. Steve needed these things so badly that when he rolled over in his bunk after Luke had switched off the lights he looked up at the moon through his window and sent out a silent prayer.

 

He needed a strong and loving alpha who wanted him and needed him. Someone to show that Tony stark kid a lesson and maybe even give Steve the things he's always dreamed of.


	2. pancakes and assumptions

Swirling dead pool 3

The next morning, Steve arose from sleep by the sound of shouting. This wasn't even real. why was the general obsessively shouting?

"Wake your asses up, piss worms." Steve heard on the very left side of his head. He cracked open an eye slowly and turned his head until he was eye to eye with the suspected culprit.

"What the fuck do you think you are eyeballin, shit bomb?!" The general stated. He rolled from his bed into a pretty flawless stance as Steve would say and shook his head slowly, making his hair tossle in the damp air.

"I was just checked the time sir!" Steve replied. The general glared in Steve's general direction but brushed it off as he had others to further harass.

Steven heard the generals shouts as he made his way down the hall and into other rooms like the one next door and across the hall.

 

Next to him Luke yawned and stretched out his body, really long. "He's an asshole." Luke sighed and Steve couldn't agree more.

"Just like Tony." He chuckled, "he could pass as Tony's father had he looked anything like him."

Luke nodded. "They go head to head every chance they get like an old married couple." He agreed, "I can't even remember a time that me and Bruce have ever fought." His eyebrows scrunched as he tried to remember, placing a camo colored finger nail on the edge of his lip in thought.

 

"Nope, there was a small spat over the color purple but we've never fought." He shrugged his shoulders carelessly and turned back to his bunk.

After they were both dressed both men made their way down to the mess hall to eat breakfast and would soon leave with the other victims- i mean... soldiers.

  
In the mess hall they served eggs, pancakes that were already syruped and muffins with some juices and milks. Steve grabbed a small plate of pancakes and an orange juice box while Luke grabbed an egg bagel and an Apple juice.

 

Coming out of the line they both looked around for a spot to sit together, spotting a seat that was two tables away from where Tony and Bruce sat. Although the table was small and kinda far back, it work for those two.

Tony sat at his seat against the wall with one leg up to his chest and the other hanging on the floor. Steve looked up from his plate of food and from the corner of his eye he could see Tony smile. But bad boys aren't fun.

For Steven trouble isn't fun.

 

He looked back down to his food and began to pick at pieces of his pancake. It was chocolate chip with the already syruped topping; they were overly sweet which wasn't good for him but he picked through them anyway.

 

Shining green eyes loomed over him as he ate until finally Luke nudged his shoulder and raised an eyebrow at his weirder behavior. Slow eating? Frowns? Sad eyes? That sounded and looked nothing like his Steve. His Steve was full of smiles and bright blue eyes and nothing but pride.

"What's wrong now, Steve?" Luke whispered as he watched his own food, not wanting to draw attention to them from Tony who was only a few table away.

 

He grumbled around the bite of chocolate chip pancake and stared at his hand. Luke looked up, looking around for any onlookers and found one. And speak of the devil, Tony stark was staring from his seat.

More like glaring Steven down.

Every so often Steve would glance over to Tony, Hoping that he would look away and not make him feel as uncomfortable but that was not the case.

Luke shot Tony a glare in return and slowly raised from his seat to go around the table and grab Steve's bag. He open the top of the camo colored bag and pulled out a notebook sprawling down the sentence that started their conversation.

'I think Tony likes you' was written in purple glitter ink from a purple glitter pen.

Steve's eyes widened as he gasped and turned to look to Tony who's brows furrowed at the sound.

It couldn't be true in Steve's mind. I can't happen, it wouldn't happen, never, ever, no.

But Tony 's face melted... into a soft and almost loving smile.

 

Shit.


	3. spiders crawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much needed.

 

> Steve lowered his head as he listened to Tony speak, picking at bites of chopped vegetable in the back of the cabin. The commander, General, sergeant- what ever you want to call him, was out for the night for family issues and had had his wife looking after them all.

Miss McCauley walked through the cabin with swaying hips in her stripped night gown and teal apron, her long, peach colored nails matched the color of her hair almost perfectly as she pushed it from her face.

She had been baking nice, fresh, pecan pies for every boy that begged for it.

And trust me, a lot of boys begged.

Honestly, Steve thought of the woman as a whore because anyone with ears could hear her fucking cabin boys during the night.

And for some odd reason, Steve hoped and prayed that one of those cabin boys wasn't Tony. 

She was fucking anyone and everyone, Everyone except the sergeant of course.

Everyone knew it was her, you could see her in her flowering dresses at the ass crack of dawn, scrambling to get back to her husband before he woke for the day.

Steve could just see her in the back of his head, he imagined her giving the same bathroom excuse every time.

No one pisses every night at the same time every. Single. Night.

Her hair was long and went down her back, it was thick and curly and always parted on the right side. Her dresses were short and whenever she went to bend over you could see that she never wore panties, and when she did they were lace thongs.

All the omegas would purposely try and trip her or do their best to keep her away from the alphas but there were events like this where she won.

When the sergeant absolutely needed her to keep an eye on us.

  
But at least she let the alphas fuck their partners and gave them free time to mingle unlike serg.

Alpha's were idiots and the sergeants beta wife was an idiot as well (no offense to beta's). Steve had nothing against betas but they weren't as smart as omegas but also they weren't as stupid as Alpha's.

Alphas were all idiots in one way or another. I bet she only volunteered so that she wouldn't get caught doing what she did.

With a purring voice the woman called out from the kitchen that dinner was done and every alpha sighed, and every omega glared.

Everyone circled around Tony as he spoke loudly and argued back and forth with an Alpha named Jacob.

Apparently omegas loved Tony more than Jacob and they were planning out an Alpha... show down?

Usually they don't allow Alpha's to show dominance around camp because that would mean they weren't focused on the main goal but if challenged by another Alpha, it was allowed.

Steve didn't know if THIS was allowed though. Shouldn't there be peace among a couple of goof ball assholes in a camp run by goof ball assholes?  
For them it's more like a sorority party and for Steve it was more like punishment for something he hadn't done. Why did he come back here every year? It's like school, by the end of summer vacation you always want to go back.

Steve could've done way better, he could've spent his summer's at the beach, picking up Alpha's at a pool side, getting money at a summer job.

"Just look at that slut." Lucas muttered towards Steve, mostly.

His eyes were cut in Bruce's direction as the nerdy alpha beamed up at the sergeants wife.

"If I ever even thought that his smug ass was trying to fuck her I'd kill him where he stood." He growled. "Good thing I know for sure that he's gay, or I'd have killed him in his sleep, would've lost my mind thinking about it every night."

Lucas brushed shoulders with Steve with a smile. Steve, wasn't so much into it.  
He had to watch Tony lean into that woman if she came over to speak to him.

Steve just knew Tony would.

This is why Steve liked having his virginity, it was all he could look forward to in the future if every thing else failed.

He was smart, but not smarter than Tony, he was strong , just as strong as an alpha. But no one wanted a strong omega, and he was a perfectionist. No man wanted an omega who nagged for perfection.

Alpha's didn't want someone who could fight back.

  
They want a housewife that would never talk back, be silent on football nights and cook and clean endlessly while still giving them physical pleasure and carrying any children they wish to keep, killing any child they didn't.

It was like hell for omegas.

The female Alphas were just as bad as the males too, they didn't give a shit about you as an individual just like the males and their were a lot of female alphas here at camp.

Female omegas couldn't room with male omegas or any kind of Alpha.

They had their own section of camp because they were more fertile than the males and gave off a stronger scent.

Lucky them.

"Come on Luke, this isn't an area for omegas. " Steve muttered. "This is an Alpha controlled zone." He slid off of his 'nest' that he had built for himself and Lucas in the corner.

Steve grabbed ahold of Luke's arm and dragging him out the back door while the beta was distracted - not that she would care- and out into the cool night air. It had been near boiling point in there and before Steve would strip away clothes for those idiots he would do anything he could to cool down.

"W-what are we doing out here?" Luke sighed and tugged away from his kidnapper.

  
"We're gonna talk without being stared at." He simply explained and released his grip.

"I wanted to tell you that I got a few letters back from my family. My mother and Wade wrote me back from my last letters."

Steve dug around in his back pocket and retrieved two balled up pieces of paper that were flattened and crinkled from their residence.

"It basically says that cable came and spoke to him about some type of spider thing and he's my son? He told me to say hi to Tony and that he had a present for me..." Steve rambled on about his letter from Deadpool, almost hyperventilating at the thought of a son, being pulled from his thoughts from an angry cabin boy.

"So?!" Lucas shouted. "Get to the point out here before I strangle your beautiful ass Steve!" Shivers, Steve had forgotten it was a cool night and not a warm one.

"So?! The point is I have a time traveler telling me about a son I haven't had, I have a present from a merc. and he knows Tony! - I didn't know he KNEW Tony!!! " Steven absolutely freaked, like not some small life crisis- like a whole freak out moment!

"Well if you don't shut up you're gonna let the whole camp know about you, Tony and the mercenary!" Lucas shouted back slapping Steve up the side of his head to silence him. Not hard but it was good enough to get the point across at least.

Wade had been through thick and thin with Steve, he wouldn't lie to hurt him... they had known each other since Steve had been born. Even in the mist of this raging war he wouldn't keep things from Steve.

It had been Steve, Bucky, and Wade since as long as Steve could remember. Before Lucas, before Tony, before- before camp. When Steve was just a little omega trying to make it in the world, when Wade was just Bucky and Steve's older next door neighbor.

 

Wade had been the neighbor that no one in the neighborhood liked, he was in his twenties (in appearance at least) and had a house full of guns and military weapons that he would test randomly throughout the day.

What people didn't know is that Wade had used them to kill others and regularly blew his own brains out.

Spattering them across the walls and windows of his home.

Steve and Bucky had lived on either side of him and Bucky wanted to prove his Alpha strength by going inside the madman's home. By the end of the visit they were all the closest friends.

Wade would let them handle guns and taught them all about weapons and future explosives even though Steve was an omega. Wade hadn't cared. He hadn't treated Steven different because of it.

Why would he tell him about the future, what would it change?

 

 

Late that night, lying in bed, tossing and turning wasn't one of Steve's goals in life. It wasn't just Steve who's skin was itching as he lie awake in bed.

The whole cabin had been restless because of the alpha scent in the air. It was familiar but misplaced, like it had been stolen.

  
Like an Alpha had taken another Alpha's scent, like a borrowed coat being worn. It wafted all around the camp grounds, even through the female omega sections.

Steve wiggled about in a puddle of his own sweat. This was a scent that he knew all too well, the scent had been close enough to kill him. It was the same scent that made him feel like he could do all of the same things that alphas could.

It was the one that taught him and Bucky to shoot their first guns.

This was the scent of deadpool.

The man that had held Steve's hand when he was afraid. Steve may be a Virgin, may even have claimed to be innocent, but this was the same man he had his first sexual experience with last summer.

He and Bucky had been exploring with the man some, but nothing too major. It made him shiver at the scent because no matter what it wouldn't leave his nose.

It was the scent he smelt whenever he had alone time with his winter loving friend. He had had his mouth fucked by the scent of ice and grass, the scent of Bucky.  
He had kept it a secret from his mother of course and his father was never home to listen.

It wasn't that Steve had a sexual relationship with deadpool in anyway, it was just that the man had been the one to give him the sex talk.  
Deadpool had even let him make out with Bucky under his roof, sometimes covering for him with his mother.

Oh, that was the summer...  
After that summer Bucky had almost became Steve's Alpha.

The only thing that stopped him and Bucky from mating had been Bucky's lost arm. He had been emotionally unstable after that incident and his insecurity held him back. He had put up a wall between Steve and himself.

He and Steve still had nightmares of their time away from home some nights.

They were gone for Maybe a month... you could see it as two, Maybe even longer because Steve just knew that days for him blurred.

Bucky had counted everyday and every hour, reminding Steve at every chance that he got of how long it had been.

They had taken Bucky over night while he was sleeping in his own home and had later came back for Steve. It had been 74 days away from home, locked away in a dark cellar for most of that time. It was like a nightmare turned horror story.

For the first half of the stay Steve had been taken to a room to be bred but had fought everyday of the stay until he was moved to an Alpha room.  
When he got put into an Alpha room he had been selected to fight Alphas, but very rarely.

It had taken an entire army to find them, hiding out in an empty workshop. It was kind of depressing to think that your life could've been like that forever. To think about the people that had spent most of their lives here and the ones who had died for others entertainment.

Steve could just imagine all of the male omegas and female omegas that had been bred there and all the ones beaten to death for disobedience and lack of patience. Those were agonizing days for Steve. It was like knowing that you couldn't be seen as anything of worth.

Steve had been sick and tired of being treated like he was nothing back when he was a child. It was through same reason that he had started to build up muscle mass. It was tiresome.

 

So, for Steve who was laid back in his military like bed all things were not swell. Whatever sick, twisted things were going through deadpools head weren't natural.

He just laid back and waited for deadpool to confront him. If anyone knew deadpool it would be a while because of his love to procrastinate anyways.

Up above Steve could hear Luke trying to get back to sleep with much difficulty. Since Luke was mated he didn't feel the pull to the scent like all the unmated omegas did. It was absolutely terrible, agonizing, and the saddest part is... that Wade was saving himself.

Steve had spent the entire week on reading his letter from Wade. Over and over and over again. Keeping himself awake at late hours of the night fantasizing about the situation.

Had Wade and Tony been close friends? or brothers in a way?

It was like Steve had lost his mind thinking about what the letter meant and how it would effect his future. Not only did he have potential of getting pregnant and finding someone to mate with but he was also have a SON!

It was strange to think about on his behalf. Anyone could be his future mate and it was a little too much to take in.

It was like a dream and a never ending nightmare at the same time.


	4. A villain in a heros cape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I'm easily distracted and my sleep apnea compels me.

OK... Okay, no.

No, in no fucking way was this Okay.

Wade may be many things, but a child murderer, he was not. He would never kill a child or anything close as long as he could help it. He had two children of his own and even if he didn't, it still wouldn't be right.

So, this kid that was standing in the fucking roof in the middle of the night wasn't his fault, right? As long as he didn't touch him? As long as he pretended to not see?

But what would he do with the body? Other kids don't deserve to see that. Maybe he could save him, but that was the least likely thought in his mind.

With death comes Deadpool.

Sad but true, it has always been the same for him. Body after body piled up as high as the eye could see and his body count was ridiculous.

He would never let his children see what he did for a living, he had made that mistake with Peter once and had almost lost him. But in the end it was inevitable.  
He had once almost lost Peter to a man known as 'Jack the ripper' back in his day. Peter was a young boy with the ability to heal and the ability to communicate with spiders. No other insects, just the creepy crawly night dwellers that live in the cracks of your homes.

How did anyone know, you ask? Well, it's hard to ignore a man that keeps having conversations with your ceiling and pulling silk strings from his pockets.

None the less Wade loved the boy more than life itself and with a tip of his hat every morning around dawn for three months, he had Peter in the palm of his hand.

It was an empty feeling that pulled him from his thoughts. Anyone but Peter could've went... anyone. Even himself.

In the darkest corners of his mind there was nothing. Not even monsters. It was just him...alone. it was like some sick episode of house in the back his mind. It was insane. Constant flashbacks of when he last saw a dead body even when it was just hours prior to then. His eyes shifted down the side of the boys body. He was sickly thin and pale.

The dark haired boy had a fag between his lips and a over sized shirt falling from his shoulder. His hands we're holding up the sides of his boxers and wade swore that he could see the fucking teal colored nail Polish from where he stood. Not even Steve painted his nails.

It would be a damn lie to label him as an ugly duckling, he was smokin' hot, so what was his problem?

Wade licked his dry lips through his mask. His mask stuck to his neck and forehead with sweat. He strolled over the crest of the roof and lightly stepped as close as he could to the shaking boy. The boy let go of one side of his underwear and took a drag of the smoke.

"Hey kid, the hell do think you're doing out here?!" He shouted. The boy jumped in surprised and turned his head towards Wade.  
Around his eyes had been red and irritated and his pale skin was covered in moles.

The boys eyes widened, maybe because of the mask Deadpool was wearing or it could've been the bloodied katana that he had used before hand on a few of the guards. It was hard enough getting in and he had to move quickly before anymore came and he had to take more lives than necessary. He would make a quick stop at Steve's cabin and then back out of the gates. It was a in and out job, swiftly and quickly.

The boy pulled the smoke from between his lips and dropped it over the house into the damp grass. It had rained the night before, apparently and that very afternoon, Because the grass was wet and wade could see rain drops falling off of the chimney and water in the gutters.

The boy placed his now free hand over his stomach and Wade could make out the outline of a tiny bump. The boy was barely eating enough for himself let alone a child.

"Nothing that you wouldn't do." He muttered and let his hand fall from the skin. "I can't take care of myself let alone taking on the responsibilities of a kid. So I decided to kill 2 birds with one stone." He smiled.

With every step that Wade took the boy took two in return, never letting him close enough. The boy let out a cough from the smoke. It was cold out and the boys clothes may have been large but they weren't warm. Since the boy was already small his body wasn't doing a good job at keeping it's self up.

The boy glared, following wades eyes. "don't look at me like that." he snarled out.

Wade paused, how could he see his eyes? His mask had covered eyes and most of it were the sheer black lenses of specially built sunglasses. "Like what?" He responded.

"Like I'm some kind of charity case that needs your help. I don't need you to help me when I can handle this myself." He sneered.

 "Kid, ya do need help because i don't know Who told you it was okay to come outside in clothes that werent yours when its cold as Ball outside." 

In the boys head he knew this, he wasn't very good at making great decisions though. The Asian boy started to creep even further back towards the near edge.

Deadpool knew that he had two choices... he could A) swipe the boy up while he wasn't paying attention or B) he could leave.

He wasn't one to back down from a fight though (lie), so the second one was out of the question (even to though he wanted to leave the little shit to die).

Wade slid the katana back into it's sheath. It was going to be tricky trying to grab the child who stood on the edge of a building but, if Deadpool could take out 50 men in order to save his five year old daughter from unnecessary surgery then he could save the guy on the edge of a house.

It would be easy...

Just an arms reach away....

He could handle this....

No big deal....

Not at All...

Nope...

 

 

Hes got this...

 

And before Wade knew it he was slowly inching towards the smaller boy with every step he took forward. The boy would take two back. It was the same game as before but this time Wade had a trick up his sleeve.

(Wade: a trick up my sleeve? Why do i sound like a fat, nasty,  out of work clown from the 60s?)

As he took slow steps forward his hand searched his belt for a small glue pellet. His fingers grazed the cloudy balls of glue and before the boys eyes could follow his hands he threw four glue pellets near the boys feet to keep him grounded. Hehe, before he could hit the ground.

The boy struggled in the goop. " I don't need to be saved!" He shouted.

Wade chuckled as he thought about the irony in that, In this whole situation actually.

"Well, not everyone is as lucky as you to be rescued a mercenary, kid." Wade smirked.

Wade stuck out his arm to wrap the appendage around the boys waist, cupping his hand around the boys bottom. It was soft and fleshy in wades gloved hand. The skin was probably flushed a light pink from the pressure, or maybe the boy's skin was even more sensitive and it turned an angry red.

The boy squeaked, caught in surprise by wades sudden movements. The leather rubbing up against his arm and the side of his stomach where his shirt had rolled up. If Wade tipped his head down he would be able to see the boys scar that started from his belly button and went to his nipple and a few small, pink stretch marks on his sides.

He whimpered and closed his eyes though, letting the mercenary carry him to their destination.

°©

Steve paced the floors. If he could smell Deadpool it meant he wasn't too far away. Luke was still asleep in his bunk.

Lucas, it seemed, wasn't even phased by the scent. But then again he didn't know that for him the scent maybe the equivalence of evil to him.

Blonde hair was tussled and nails we're shortened. Teeth connected with flesh as Steve bit down onto his lip. He paced around the room in a pair of sponge Bob briefs and a pair of Burgundy house slippers made of faux fur. He was a bundle of nerves.

A shadow casted over the window before a figure in a red suit slipped in and behind followed another.

Deadpool.


	5. You love me,  it kills you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Max knows hes second best to a man he barely knows and in which deadpool is law.

(You can kill love now, hate later)

 

"I hate you" croaked a small voice over Deadpool shoulder. 

"Okay, well shut up and move in silence like chimichangas in a public restroom. and let me tell you, it's silent but deadly, Crybaby." Wade rolled his eyes, holding the tiny boys hand and leading him into the room where Steve stood. 

"Didn't expect to see you for a while wadepool. Its been too long." Steven smiled and heard the small body behind Wade scoff.

"If I was him I would'nt want to see you either. " the boy sassed. "You're like, a giant fucking spazz." he scoffed. 

 

Wade glared, pulling the boy towards him and tightened his grip on him a little painfully to silence him.   
The boys mouth tightened further into a deeper scowl, but he stood stark still behind Wade as he spoke. 

 

Wade turned back to Steve the moment the boy settled down behind him like a dog on a leash.

"As I was saying Stevie, you can't stay in camp any longer, you've gotta go." Wade frowned under his mask. 

"What- why?!" Steve shrieked and then glanced behind him to see Luke awake. 

"Why?!" Luke parroted, his hazel green eyes wide in fear.

"Luke I didn-!" Steve panicked. He didn't notice Lucas awake at all.

"Why does Steve have to leave here? He's been doing just fine, and he's never gotten hurt here..." Luke fought, looking between Wade and the blonde war child.

 

"No, is my final answer. Steve we'll be outside of this camp because we're moving to newyork, I already told your mom. So Stevie boy? Pack it up." Wade picked the boy back up into his arm. The boy instinctively wrapped his legs around Wade's waist. 

The boy placed his small hand up to wades chest and The other around his back. He rested his head in the crook of his neck. 

" ya know 'm not a baby, stupid... " Max muttered under his breath and adjusted himself over wades hands. 

 

No one could see Deadpool's erection but they could smell it in the dark, moon lit room. And the boy, who's name was max, could feel it as Wade gripped his ass tighter and pressed a finger up to his entrance. Wade was making his underwear slick. 

Max whimpered.

"W-w-w-well, give me until the morning t-to be packed! I have alot of s-stuff with me!" Steve panicked, making any excuse to stay. Lucas nodded behind him. 

"I'll even help so he'll be ready before noon and he'll have to talk to our commanding officer about him leaving!" Lucas backed him up.

Wade looked between the two. Sure he could tell that they were stalling. He hadn't lived as long as he had without picking up on it. Buuuut, he also had a tiny, broken, cutie in his arms.... 

One that needed his knot just as bad as he wanted to give it. The sooner he could get the pixie like boy sitting on his knot and swollen with the young that he's willing to claim, the better.

But he wouldn't let Max know that...

 

"Okay. Ill do you one better... I'll give you two days to be ready but on the third day, before noon I want you packed, ready to go, and at those gates." Wade commanded, his alpha voice deep and demanding. 

"I seem to have more pressing matters at hand anyways." He purred, pressing harder to the boys entrance.

"Thank you." Lucas sighed and landed his worried glance to Steve. 

Wade nodded and slipped away. A scared omega curled beside him.

"Well... he's officially an ass in my book." Luke muttered the moment the man was gone. And frankly Steve was feeling the same.

Quick question. Who the fuck wears spandex in the summer? 

An asshat. 

It didn't matter how many times Wade had been right, or how many times we had saved his life. It was still a dick move for Wade to come in demanding Steve to follow him. 

But, on the brighter side, he got two whole days to pack and say his goodbyes which consisted of him and Luke sneaking and eating as many snacks as they could get into their room. 

Steve smiled sadly. 

"Don't be too hard on him Luke, he was there for me through everything. The least I can do is listen to him. Follow him where he wants me to go..." Steve sighed and turned back to his bed. 

He was exhausted from not sleeping the whole night, so the moment his head touched his pillow, he was out. 

He pulled the blankets up around his neck and listened to the sound of Luke's foot steps as they began to fade. 

Tomorrow and the day after we're going to be pleasant hell for him.

 

~

"I'm not having sex with you..." 

The first thing out of his mouth when they had gotten to Wade's floor was defiance...

"What?!" Wade squawked. He dropped the boy down on his sofa. "I dragged u all the way up here with your ass in my hands just for you to tell me 'no'?!" 

Max nodded and crossed his arms, grabbing a throw pillow to cover his lap.

Wade rolled his eyes and sighed. Well this was just 'fan-fucking-tastic'.

"Well we can't have either of us getting blue balls soooooo... I'll give you five reasons why you really wanna have sex with me." Wade smiled and placer both hands on his face. 

 

"Number one, I have a cool ice pick in my bathroom shower tile. I have a couch with pillows and a cool t.v. .....Aaaaaand number five. Because i have a really nice ass in this suit." He held up a finger for every item, which wasn't enough to be five but to Deadpool it was close enough.

 

"Look, kid. I understand you're angsty and hurt and you're gonna have more salty remarks to throw at me than the sea during the summer.... or that little bald, angry tomboy- fire kid i kinda, sorta hang with. But- you've gotta understand that after I hit it? I've gotta quit it. " he grabbed a hold of Max's hands and kissed each one.

"Its gonna be fun for us both, but, we can't get carried away. You're kinda like a weird, slightly depressing, pregnant, Moody, witty, booty call. And I appreciate that." The palms of Max's soft, pale, hands rubbed against wades. 

 

"You have a very nice ass, may I add. And I'm okay with that, because in the end? Ill still have my baby boy, and his even nicer, rounder, ass." Wade explains. Max glares and pouts as Wade continues to ramble on about the reasons he has for Wanting to sleep with Max. 

"I hope that u can accept being a booty call and stand in for someone else in exchange for food and board. I'm not calling you a whore... I'm just saying, you just seem like a whore...." Wade cautioned. 

 

Max couldn't believe it. 

He was being called not only a worthless whore and also a booty call and a pregnant side chick....Why was he so okay with this?

Was it because he could feel every muscle in wades body as he was being carried around delicately in the arms of a man that could care less about him?

"Wade, you don't call people whores if you want to sleep with them!" Max gasps out loudly. 

"Sure I do. I'm a who're and you are too, hoe. "

 

Max shook his head and he looked from Wade to his throw pillow. 

Was it because he knew Wade could offer protection and a home for him and his child? 

Or was it because he was desperate for some sort of love and affection even though he knew it wasn't the kind that he needed? 

 

Max wasn't quite sure....

But he knew that deep down in his heart he wanted to start a family with someone that made him feel safe and loved and he was so afraid that one day it would be Wade. 

Max knew that he would be cast aside for someone else. So, was it really worth the eventual heartbreak ? Or could he have another Choice along the way? 

 

Max looked up into the eye holes of wades mask. He watched as wades mask moved around his lips and as it formed around his face. 

"Okay..." he interrupted. Cutting wade off mid sentence. Without hesitation he began to pull away at his shirt and shorts.

Wade smiled under his mask.

"Are you sure kid? I mean- you didn't even think on it. Ass is ass but still... well, hakuna matata." He chuckled and began to help the smaller boy undress. At this point Wade wasn't making any sense at all. 

Max was completely okay with anything Wade had to say weirdly because he understood.

 

Wade kept his suit on, sliding off his belt and gun holsters as he tried his fucking fastest to get Max as close as possible.  
Chucking the throw pillow over his shoulder and out of the way (for the moment). 

Wade pushed down the pants to his suit just enough to get his dick free. 

 

Wade slide Max into his lap, spreading his ass over his crotch and grinding down. Max moaned, he could feel wades dick siding up against his hole and begging to come inside. Max grabbed a hold of wades shoulders and gasped. "Daddy, ah, I-!" He whined as Wade pushed the head of his cock up into Max. Pulling the head of it in and out. 

(ha! u thought I would finish the smut....)

 

(Wade: Too bad you guys don't know the details of how I got myself some foreign ass. Or... what I think/thought was/is foreign ass.) 

 

£ time skip because Wade wilson is an asshole £

 

Wade looked down as he held onto tiny Peters delicate hands. The tips of Peters finger sticky with silk and his fingernails evenly trimmed.

"Will u be back to pick me up Wade or is daddy coming?" He asked, Wade raised a brow and grunted questionably. 

"Hm? Oh, uh, I'll come and get you baby boy. So make sure you're ready when the bell rings to leave okay?" 

Peter nodded and looked down at his little feet, watching the cracks in the ground. The kids in school weren't as understanding as Wade and would take some of his snacks if they had the chance.

___________

£ Wade: not that far, go back cause Our dear writer is a smart ass who likes to just skip to the sugar.£

 

 

 

£ On track time.... £

 

Wade laid beside Max on the living room floor gently rubbing circles in his tummy as Max slid on to chest.

Post sex air was the best air.

Post sex cuddles we're the best cuddles. 

This was surely a short lived slice of heaven for Max and a slice of hell for Wade. Max wasn't Peter but he was okay for the most part.   
In a way he kind of reminded Wade of Peter so far. He probably wasn't as smart as Peter or as pretty as Peter or even as sweet hearted as Peter but he was still an okay person. 

No one could compare to Peter or surpass him in any of those ways. 

Wade had only known Max for a day and he had already slept with him and he had already thought about Peter at least a thousand times today.   
Wade had thought about Peters death and about Peters future a few times today even though he didn't have to. 

He could've just kept up the thoughts of the time that he and Peter spent together and the long talks they'd had about their future. 

 

In Wade's eyes Peter could do no wrong and Wade would leave every and anything behind if he could just have one Peter. 

Max sighed against wades neck, letting his eyes slide closed and letting his mind go blank.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, loving the chapter I see!!! ^v^


End file.
